Adult Neptune (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Adult Neptune is an alternative universe version of Neptune that is from the Ultradimension. After the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Neptune caught Croire and was able to use her dimensional travelling to explore different dimensions. One day, she was tricked into going into the Zerodimension, an artificial dimension created by Kurome where Kurome asked Neptune to find the parts of the Spiral Console so that Kurome could escape into the Hyperdimension. Neptune knew this and came up with a plan to stop Kurome by teaming up with the Hyperdimension CPUs. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Neptune (Also known as Adult Neptune) Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown likely 16-20 Classification: Traveller Powers and Abilities: |-|Adult Neptune=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is skilled enough to use cardboard tubes and rolled up newspaper as effective weapons), Flight, Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can create energy waves and explosions), Acausality (Is one of the few people to keep her memories after history was rewritten), Fourth Wall Awareness, Healing (With Nep Bull VII), Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Vibration Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (With the Resonance Blade which vibrate at an atomic level so they break down atoms), Spatial Manipulation (With the History Sword Croire which has the power to slice through dimensions), Life Manipulation (With the Dark Ring, Neptune can manipulate the life force of all creatures), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation |-|Nep-Note=Sealing, Size Manipulation (The Nep-Note can suck in living creatures and shrink them down so that they can fit inside of it), Power Nullification (While trapped in the Nep-Note, the opponent that is trapped can't use their abilities without Neptune wanting them to), Dimensional Travel (After capturing Croire, Neptune was able to use the Nep-Note to travel to other dimensions) Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Fought against the CPUs and Arfoire, Is comparable to IF and Compa) Speed: MFTL+ (Fought against the CPUs and Arfoire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ (Could take hits from the CPUs and Arfoire) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Dual Swords, Pistol, Nep-Note Intelligence: High (Came up with the plot to defeat Kurome and Affimojas) Weaknesses: Is weak to Eggplants to the point that they can be used as a weapon against her Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Raging Rush: Neptune repeatedly slashes her opponent with her swords. * Aerial Shot: Neptune jumps high into the air and shoots the opponent. * Pudding: Neptune creates a giant pudding which crushes the opponent. * Slash Raketen: Neptune slashes the opponent with her swords before shooting them which causes an explosion. * Steal Charge: Neptune attacks the opponent while stealing one of their items. * Heat Up: Neptune raises the physical attack of an ally. * Cool Down: Neptune lowers the physical defence of an opponent. * Nepnical Combination: Neptune throws her swords at her opponent while shooting them before grabbing her swords and flying to the opponent who she slashes before shooting them which causes an explosion. This is Neptune's strongest attack. * Nep-Notes: The Nep-Notes is a notebook which Neptune uses to shrink and suck in living creatures to keep them stored in the book. While in the Nep-Notes, the opponent can't use their abilities and Neptune can use their abilities without their permission. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 2